


Abandoned

by sizhu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, don't look at me, no really don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme Challenge v2 #38 Abandoned</p><p>Tsuna is abandoned, and Hibari is the one to hunt him down. tye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just keeping my account semi-active. 
> 
> Enjoy some mildly disjointed, possibly OOC, moderately AU smoosh.
> 
> I don't even know anymore. College kills me.

Abandoned. Left alone with nothing and no one. All he had were the clothes on his back and his name. Neither were much of anything, really. Denim jeans were old and tattered. One knee had a hole that had never been patched up. His t-shirt was ragged on the hem, littered here and there with little mouse-chewed holes, and his ratty, over-worn hoodie offered little to no protection from the cold. Even his worn clothes were of little comfort to him. Why would they be, when his parents hadn't even wanted him?

Who would want No-Good, Useless Tsuna?

They had a new son. One that didn't fail all his classes or get picked on by bullies. A son that wouldn’t be told to _get out_ after yet another failed test. And who would miss him at school? The bullies would find someone else, just like his parents had. There was always someone else. Sawada Tsunayoshi was replaceable. He had never been anything but. Hell, he figured that even Hibari Kyoya, the one person who kept obsessive records, hadn't noticed his absence that began a month ago.

Though, even if the demon of Namimori _had_ noticed, Tsuna doubted that he cared enough about individual students to hunt Tsuna down and drag him back to school. Or maybe he was secretly relieved that the black stain on Namimori's name finally wash away. Hibari wouldn't have wanted to look for him, anyway... He was the most herbivorous of all herbivores, so Tsuna was pretty sure Hibari hated him on principle. Why did he even care about Hibari looking for him, anyway...? It's not like they had history... It's not like they had positive interactions. Aside from discipline, Hibari never cast a glance in Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna had no right to even hope. He hugged his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. A chill breeze wound its way into his shelter. His teeth chattered and his body shuddered. He drew in tighter to himself. Did anyone...

Anyone at all... 

Did anyone miss him...?

 

It had been a month since Sawada Tsunayoshi had disappeared from the halls of Namimori. Hibari had noticed Tsuna's disappearance almost immediately. He had felt something off that morning, he'd even waited at the Namimori gates for an extra hour on the off chance that Tsuna might show up late. He didn't.

Over the next few days, Hibari took multiple trips to the Sawada residence to call on him. Oddly, he was turned away each time: Tsuna didn't want to see him; Tsuna wasn't home; Tsuna's in the bath. Finally, when the excuses ran dry, he stopped visiting Tsuna's parents. That didn't stop him from sneaking about, however.

So, on a Saturday night about two weeks after Tsuna disappeared, Hibari crept his way to Tsuna's bedroom on the second floor, Lord knows how he obtained such information. Upon arrival, however, he was greeted by a school kid he'd never seen before. The kid opened the window a fraction, obviously wary.

“You're not Tsuna.”

“...Fuuta...”

“...Where's your brother?”

“...Papa told him to get out. He hasn't been home since... I was told not to look for him... 

Hibari scowled. So the Sawada parents had exiled Tsuna.

“...If you find him, you won't be able to bring him back here.” Fuuta whispered. “They pretend he doesn't exist anymore... Please... Save him...”

Hibari scoffed slightly. As if he'd intended anything _less_. He nodded his assent, however, and dropped from his perch into the landscaping before the young child could say his thanks. All Hibari had to do now was hunt for the herbivorous animal. Which, as he found out in the coming weeks, was easier said than done. The search panned two weeks, and Hibari had little luck in finding Tsuna.

 

Tsuna sat still, huddled up in his secret hideaway, shivering. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of Hibari outside his shelter. His breath hitched in his throat. He hadn't seen a hair of Hibari for a month. He'd thought Hibari hadn't been looking for him. Dare he hope? Tsuna shifted ever so slightly, wide-eyed and hopeful.

Yes, he dared to hope. To hope that Hibari really was looking for him. Why was Hibari looking for him?

The movement was enough to grab the demon of Namimori's attention. Hibari turned toward the narrow alley, and peered through the darkness, and Tsuna dared to move again. Hibari started down the alley, stopping only when he reached Tsuna. He stared down at the brunet before holding out his hand.

Tsuna, bewildered, helplessly takes Hibari's hand in his, and finds himself pulled up to his feet by a strong arm. And then, that strong arm circled around Tsuna's waist tightly. Such warm comfort overwhelmed Tsuna, and he burst into tears, effectively soaking the front of Hibari's shirt. Oddly, Hibari didn't seem to mind.

“...Let's go home, Sawada...”

Tsuna hiccuped and nodded his assent. Anywhere with Hibari was better than this alley alone.


End file.
